El dolor de perder
by Cascabelita
Summary: Ella: - te prometo cantar cada noche si haces que yo lo olvide... Él: - devuélvemela con vida y prometo que cada noche vendré a hacerte compañía... El cielo se apiado de ellos y de regalo les dio la felicidad.


De manera anticipada, Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios (si es que lo dejan… que espero que así sea).

Bueno aquí empieza…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche más vuelve a pasar, una noche más que sentí que las paredes de mi cuarto me asfixiaban, una noche más que me quede sentada aquí en el acantilado, una noche más donde los fantasmas del pasado me rodeaban, donde logran despertar aquella chiquilla que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. La noche pasa y yo le ruego a la luna que se lleve mis recuerdos, que se lleve mis sentimientos, que me haga olvidarte, y le hago la promesa de cantarle una canción cada noche si lo cumple.

El sol sale de manera perezosa, y si yo no estuviera tan rota y herida por dentro, diría que es el espectáculo más bello, que los colores tornasol hacen que el mar parezca que tuviera millones y millones de piedritas brillantes, pero estoy tan enojada con mi vida que hace mucho que deje de apreciar las cosas maravillosas que pasa en esta vida. Me levanto y trato de cubrirme con el ligero abrigo, me abrazo tratando de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo, el viento frio golpea con fuerza mi rostro, secando así las ultimas lágrimas que derramo por ti, el aroma salado entra a mis pulmones y es tan adictivo como alguna vez fue el calor de tus abrazos, sé que es hora de volver a casa, pero no quiero, aquí es el único lugar que me siento yo, que siento que dejo de ser aquella arpía, aquella chica amargada que todos detestan, o mejor dicho odian, que yo también odio ser.

Camino despacio a la orilla de aquel acantilado, la pequeña marea acaricia las rocas, y yo me acerco un poquito más, y sonrió, no sé porque, pero empiezo a reír, avanzo un poco más, y siento la adrenalina subir desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza, la sensación de vértigo se instala en mi estómago, lo increíble es que no tengo miedo, y rio más fuerte, avanzo un poco más, mis dedos de los pies ya salen del borde y balanceo mi cuerpo, me despojo de mi abrigo y lo tiro al suelo, escucho pasos, me volteo lentamente, y frente a mí aparecen cinco chicos, entre ellos mi hermano Seth, mi mejor amigo Jacob y, el que hasta hace un tiempo fue el amor de mi vida, Sam. Extiendo mis brazos y dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos y viendo por última vez a los ojos negros de mi primer amor, me dejo caer, escucho que gritan mi nombre, cierro los ojos y la frialdad me cubre por completo, es increíble que no sintiera el choque al caer, lo único que sé es que ya no siento nada, ya no hay dolor y cierro los ojos, tal vez para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad envuelve al pueblo Forks, las estrellas no brillan en aquella noche, solidarizándose con la tragedia que paso. La luna, llena de tristeza y pena se esconde, la luna se siente culpable al no cumplir con una promesa de amor y de olvido.

En una pequeña casita blanca, en medio de un jardín de flores, el llanto desesperado de una señora no se deja de escuchar, en su regazo mantiene la cabeza de su hijo que de tanto llorar cae rendido, pero que aun en sueño sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Los amigos de la familia ya no saben qué hacer o que decir, un grupo de señoras secan de manera disimulada las lágrimas que caen por su mejillas, tan solo aquellas que son madres entiende el dolor que está sintiendo Sue, al perder a su hija mayor.

Los más jóvenes de la Push han buscado toda la tarde el cuerpo de Leah, la policía se une en su búsqueda. Cuando llega el atardecer la policía se da por vencida, pero los chicos de la tribu no, ellos no pararan de buscar. Llega las 10 de la noche, han pasado más de 15 horas buscando, algunos están agotados, murmuran entre ellos, y la frase más escuchada es "ya no hay nada que hacer".

-no- grita Sam Uley, el agotamiento en su rostro le ha hecho ganar 10 años de vida y el lobo dentro de él se ha cegado por el dolor que le causa haber perdido a su amada Leah- hay que seguir buscando, ella tiene que aparecer

-Sam, basta- Paul trata de calmar al lobo, pero como calmarlo cuando el lobo y el hombre se unen en un mismo dolor y coraje- tú te estás encerrando en la idea de que la vas a encontrar viva, pero eso no es así- trata de decirlo de la manera más calmada.

-ella tiene que aparecer- murmura para sí mismo, su lobo aúlla de dolor.

-ella está muerta, Sam- Embry, trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. El lobo aúlla una vez más antes de que su furia se desate y lanza un gruñido abismal, imposible para alguien que no está transformado en lobo.

-no quiero escucharlos, búsquenla, es una orden- termina de decir con su voz de alfa. Segundos después se vuelve a sumergir en el mar, y trata de luchar contra las olas furiosas.

Por otro lado, Jake, con lágrimas en los ojos, sigue adentro del agua, no descansara hasta encontrarla, y les ruega a todos los espíritus, dioses, ángeles o hasta el mismísimo demonio, que se la regresen, que se la regresen pero viva, ella es su amiga, una amiga de la que poco a poco se fue enamorando, y él tenía la más grande esperanza de arrancar a Sam de su corazón para ser solo él, él quien ocupara sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones y su vida. Ahora sin descanso alguno, busca por todos los rincones que el mar le permite para encontrarla, la oscuridad ya no le deja ver, pero él no para, sale tan sola a la superficie a respirar, observa con el vaho helado sale de su boca, pero eso que importa, lo único importante en encontrarla, respira profundo y se vuelve a sumergir. Jacob Black, esa noche le hace una promesa al mar, que si se la devuelve con vida, él vendrá cada noche hacerle compañía.

Los minutos pasan, todos en la Push aceptan con tristeza, dolor y desosiego la noticia de que Leah Clearwater a muerto, tan solo hay cuatro personar que no lo pueden creer y no aceptan esa situación, Sue, Seth, Jacob y Sam, son los únicos que no creen en la muerte de Leah, no hasta que no haya un cuerpo al cual brindarle ceremonia.

Los chicos de la manada están cansados, se sientan en la arena de manera pesada, ya no pueden ni dar un respiro más, y observan con admiración y a la vez lastima como Jacob y Sam no salen del agua y no paran de buscar. Algunos de ellos piensan en Emily, la imprima de su alfa y prima de Leah, si supiera que tanto el lobo y el hombre se han unido en Sam para buscar con desesperación a la que hasta hace unos meses fue la novia del último de los Uley, sería estúpido no pensar que esto es una prueba del gran amor que sigue teniendo Sam por Leah, amor que aun con imprimación incluida todavía existe.

Las olas han arrastrado a Jacob a una cueva subterránea, desconocida hasta el momento, se sienta, la búsqueda sin descanso ha hecho estragos en su cuerpo, se levanta y con dificulta camina, las piernas no le responde como debe ser, se adentra un poquito más, levanta el rostro y ve la tenue luz de la luna escondida entre nubes, respira profundamente y ahí, en el momento que las nubes se van y la luna brilla con más intensidad, logra ver el frágil cuerpo de Leah, se acerca corriendo, con los sus miedos a flor de piel, se arrodilla a su lado, la abraza con fuerza, el cuerpo de ella esta helado, y al darse cuenta de este detalle empieza a llorar, ya no hay nada y el dolor en su pecho se extiende poco a poco, la abraza más fuerte y le ruega al cielo que no se la quiten, él sin ella ya no puede vivir. Y sin hacer promesas, el cielo se apiada de ellos y les da una oportunidad a los dos para ser felices.

Jacob, se acuesta con el cuerpo de Leah, coloca su cabeza en el pecho de ella y escucha los débiles latidos de la chica, sonríe sin poder creerlo, la abraza más fuerte para transmitirle calor, sabe que tiene que llevarla con un doctor, de manera forzada se levanta y sale de la cueva, sube a unas rocas y observa a su alrededor para tener una mejor ubicación, y se da cuenta que no está muy lejos de la Push. Toma a Leah entre sus brazos y la pega más a su pecho, y le agradece a los espíritus Quileute por ser descendientes de lobos ya que gracias a eso su temperatura corporal es más elevada y puede proteger mejor a su Leah.

-tranquila, mi amor, ya casi llegamos- le susurra en el oído, y nota con satisfacción como Leah se acurruca más en su pecho- te prometo que ya pronto estarás bien- besa su frente delicadamente, aun sin creer la suerte que tiene, Leah, su niña está viva, el mar no se la arrebato. Y sonreí, le sonríe a la Luna, al Mar y al Cielo- mi amor, ya casi llegamos-

-Jake- escucha como Leah dice de manera baja, casi inaudible para alguien que no tenga los sentidos cinco veces más desarrollados.

Llega a la playa de la Push, los chicos, están descansando, y él sin detenerse camina lo más rápido que puede hacia la casa de los Clearwater. Observa como los chicos se le acercan y los celos afloran al notar como Sam trata de arrebatarle a su chica de sus brazos, y el con un gruñido y una mira asesina lo impide, los chicos observan atónitos el intercambio de gruñidos por parte de ambos chicos, y lo único que alcanza hacer en detener a su alfa que está a punto de lanzarse encima de Jacob, de seguro para descuartizarlo.

Jacob llega a la casa, sabe que los chicos junto a Sam lo siguen, pero eso no importa ahora, entra a la sala de manera estrepitosa y ve como Seth tiene la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y su cara empapada de lágrimas, mientras Sue llora de manera amarga siendo abrazada por Emily, quien llora silenciosamente.

Los tres presentes levantan la cabeza, y más lágrimas caen por sus mejillas al creer que es un cuerpo sin vida lo que carga Jacob.

-llamen a un doctor, ella está viva- grita Jake. Seth inmediatamente alcanza el teléfono y marca el número del doctor para que llegue inmediatamente. 10 minutos después el doctor se encierra con Leah en un cuarto para atenderla lo antes posible.

En la sala esperan ansiosos por noticias. Jacob no para de caminar enfrente de la puerta de ese cuarto, siente que de un momento a otro se le saldrá el corazón, enloquecerá de la angustia o no podrá aguantarse y abrirá la puerta y le rogara al doctor de rodillas que la salve, Sue ha salido al patio para tomar aire fresco, Seth camina como león enjaulado mordiéndose las uñas, Emily sigue llorando, en una parte por su prima y la otra por qué le duele saber que Sam todavía ama a Leah, se le nota en la cara que está a punto de tirar la puerta y decirle al doctor que el da la vida por ella, si eso fuera necesario, y Sam, sabe que su lobo ya está tranquilo al saber que Leah está bien y ahora le pide que vaya con Emily a consolarla, pero él, el hombre Sam Uley le exige entrar a ver a Leah, su Lee, ella la chica a quien el hombre a ama.

El doctor sale, todos se detienen y Sue vuelve entran para escuchar su diagnóstico.

-Leah, está fuera de peligro, va a necesitar descanso, algunas medicinas que están anotadas en esta receta- dice el doctor.

-¿y el golpe en la cabeza?- pregunta Jacob, al acordarse de que la cabeza de Leah tenía rastro de sangre cuando la encontró.

-es tan solo un corte, ocasionado por una piedra filosa, pero para descartar cualquier duda podrían llevarla hacer unas radiografías-

-podemos pasar a verla- pidió Seth

-sí, de hecho esta medio consiente, y empezó a llamar a Jake- al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Jacob se extendió y la mueca furiosa y dolorosa de Sam apareció.

Después de eso los cinco entraron a ver a Leah, agradeciendo que estuviera viva. Al entrar al cuarto Leah con dificultad levanto su mano hacia Jacob, quien sin dudarlo se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿es cierto que me amas?- le pregunto ella a Jake.

-con todo el alma- le contesto Jacob depositando un beso en su mano, Leah le regalo una débil sonrisa y pensó, que tal vez la Luna si le cumplió y al caer de ese acantilado el amor que sentía por Sam se empezó a borrar poco a poquito y ahora si este preparada para iniciar de nuevo.

-te quiero- susurro Leah antes de caer dormida con una sonrisa y su mano aun entrelazada con las de Jacob, quien no se iría de ahí en toda la noche.

FIN


End file.
